A Rebelião da 57º Edição dos Jogos Vorazes
by Luiz Teodosio
Summary: A Capital nunca imaginaria encontrar a centelha de um levante dentro da 57º edição dos Jogos Vorazes, que futuramente se tornaria a lembrança mais ma
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estou surpreso. Meu coração ainda bate, bombardeando o sangue para o resto do corpo. Meus pulmões se enchem e se esvaziam, garantindo alento. Meu corpo permanece incólume, sem ferimentos salientes. E minha vida, acesa como o fogo no pavio de uma vela. Mas preciso ficar esperto, pois o mais suave sopro pode extinguir essa chama.

Caminho a esmo sobre o solo apático de uma floresta enregelada. O ar frio que bate em meu rosto faz meus dentes tiritarem. Inesperadamente, os Idealizadores, talvez por causa do gigantesco banho de sangue logo no início dos Jogos, optaram por baixar a temperatura para não nos matar rapidamente de sede com o calor. Ou talvez simplesmente já queiram brincar conosco logo no começo. Não sei, a adrenalina não me deixa pensar direito.

Arrisco que quase metade dos tributos encontraram a morte próximo a Cornucópia, pelo menos até onde eu vi — acabei me perdendo no número de tiros de canhão. Tudo o que peguei lá foi uma mochila contendo um saco de dormir, uma garrafa e alguns grãos que nem servirão para forrar o estômago. "Pegar apenas o que é preciso", foi o que meu tutor recomendou. Mais alguns segundos naquele lugar e o risco de morte aumentaria exponencialmente. Por sugestão dele ou não, a permanência mais do que necessária na Cornucópia era a pior escolha. Eu sabia disso instintivamente. Não, palavra errada. Intuitivamente seria o mais correto. Na noite anterior, sonhei com os primeiros segundos dos Jogos, uma corrida desenfreada até os melhores suprimentos, corpos ensanguentados desabando no chão, gritos de horror entoados pela morte certa. E assim aconteceu dez horas atrás; a mesma cena, tudo como sonhei. Embora não tenha nenhuma aptidão considerável na Arena, pelo menos, posso contar com um privilégio que nenhum tributo conseguirá receber de um Patrocinador.

Se eu puder prever os passos de meus inimigos, terei alguma chance de vencer?


	2. Capítulo 1 Peter I

**Capítulo 1 — Peter I**

Molho minha garganta ao tomar alguns goles de água. Preciso racioná-la já que ainda não encontrei um riacho ou qualquer outra fonte de água. A baixa temperatura ajuda a amenizar a sede, mas após caminhar milhas e milhas dentro de uma floresta é quase impossível não sentir a boca seca.

Não é uma ideia ruim permanecer recostado nessa árvore frondosa até o cair da noite. Alguns arbustos ladeiam o tronco de forma que eu possa me ocultar de possíveis olhares assassinos. Contanto que eu não faça nenhum movimento e barulho equivocados, ficarei seguro. Felizmente não esbarrei com tributo algum depois que fugi da Cornucópia, o que é bom para mim, mas certamente péssimo para os telespectadores da Capital que anseiam por conflitos emocionantes. Contudo, creio que já se verteu sangue demais no início dos Jogos e os ânimos devem primeiramente ser resfriados como a presente atmosfera na Arena.

Embora esteja parcialmente camuflado na vegetação, receio que alguma visão aguda consiga discernir minha imagem. Aí eu não teria escolha se não correr por minha vida, pois, desarmado, não teria condições de enfrentar um tributo — a não ser que ele também esteja sem armas. De qualquer forma, aguardo o fim do dia transcorrer vagarosamente enquanto mantenho meus olhos e ouvidos em extrema atenção ante a qualquer aproximação.

Ouço ruídos de movimento e endureço meu corpo de apreensão, mas logo afrouxo minha postura quando percebo se tratar de um coelho. Eu até poderia capturá-lo se tivesse algum instrumento para matá-lo.

A noite finalmente cai quando ouço o hino que anuncia o primeiro relatório das mortes. Olho para o céu e vejo o símbolo da Capital adornando a noite artificial. Imagens dos tributos que saíram do jogo começam a despontar. Morreram tantos quanto eu presumi. Como esperado, nenhum dos Carreiristas deram vexame e os tributos dos distritos 7, 9, 10 caíram fora. Os do 3, 4, 8, e 12 tiveram uma perda cada. Até mesmo minha parceira do distrito 5 que vi em corrida desesperada pelos suprimentos na Cornucópia está viva.

Nada mal para um primeiro dia, mas é apenas o começo. As coisas começarão a ficar bem complicadas de agora em diante e provavelmente não conseguirei evitar uma colisão e eventual batalha com outro tributo.

Só uma coisa me dá um pouco de confiança para encarar essa situação de impotência: meus sonhos. Ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse que tenho o dom de prever o futuro quando minha mente abandona o estado de vigília. Mas é minha única arma aqui dentro. Me lembro de ter sido a piada nos dias de treinamento. Todos os tributos me olharam com desprezo. Apesar da sufocante sensação de inferioridade enaltecer a sensação de fracasso nos Jogos e anunciar uma morte certa, pelo menos os Carreiristas não me teriam como alvo principal, pois acreditariam que eu morreria facilmente para qualquer outro tributo. Mas estavam enganados. Ainda estou vivo.

Fecho meus olhos e espero minha consciência se desligar da realidade. Em algum momento começo então a divisar imagens, a princípio, turvas e incoerentes, mas que logo montam uma provável cena futura. Carreiristas correm atrás de um tributo, as faces em regozijo sanguinário, se divertindo à custa do desespero da jovem que corria para salvaguardar mais alguns segundos de vida. Então a cena se dissipa como fumaça e repinta o cenário. Vejo pés pisando decididamente sobre o solo, mãos preparadas para atirar uma flecha retesada; provavelmente um tributo caçando algum animal, ou até mesmo outro tributo.

Então acordo, frustrado. Duas visões inúteis. Tinha esperança de encontrar água ou comida, mas tudo o que veio até mim foi o ordinário dia-a-dia da Arena. Sorri. Acho que fui mesmo um tolo ao pensar que poderia adivinhar os passos dos outros tributos? Apenas apostando no futuro não conseguirei vencer os Jogos. Preciso me focar também no presente.

Consigo ver o céu claro e azul por entre os galhos. Diferentemente da noite passada, a manhã começa quente. Pressinto que as coisas retomarão a tensão e que um ou outro tributo deve falecer hoje se meu sonho se concretizar. De qualquer forma, tenho que sair à procura de uma fonte de água ou não sobreviverei por muito tempo.

Caminho com a mesma cautela de ontem, tentando o máximo possível atenuar o som de meus passos sobre o chão forrado de folhas. Olho de um lado a outro, imaginando se estou sendo seguido ou se estou entrando no território de alguém que esteja enfurnado em algum recanto para então me atacar. Nisso penso no tributo com o arco e flecha. A sensação de morrer inesperadamente com uma flechada não deve ser nada boa.

Descubro então que minha intuição pode ser uma grande aliada, pois pouco depois de pensar nisso, uma flecha passa silvando a centímetros de minha cabeça para se alojar firmemente no tronco de uma árvore. Viro meus olhos rapidamente para observar a direção de onde ela veio e consigo discernir alguém parcialmente coberto pelas folhagens de um grande arbusto. Não perco tempo para mover meus pés numa fuga alucinada e sem direção, apenas almejando sair da linha de visão do atirador. Certamente é o mesmo tributo que vi em meus sonhos.

Pulo pedras, raízes de árvore protuberantes saindo do solo, e troncos partidos e cobertos de musgos. Apenas corro sem olhar para trás. Não ouço mais nenhum assovio de flecha. Não tenho certeza se consegui despistá-lo. Em minha preocupação, acabo perdendo o equilíbrio e indo ao chão, próximo a um tronco velho e caído. Não me levanto de imediato. Tento escutar algum barulho e asseverar se meu algoz perdeu o rastro. Mas então ouço um galho se partindo atrás de mim. Ainda sentado, me viro de costas e olho uma garota colocar um de seus pés sobre o tronco derrubado, arco em riste e um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Impossível não reconhecer a garota do tributo 5, minha parceira até o início dos Jogos, Kate.

— Assim fica fácil te matar, Peter.


End file.
